


You Don't Remember, I'll Never Forget

by Fionas Apple (dawnmarie)



Series: Then to Now - History Boys [1]
Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/Fionas%20Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dakin had already gotten what he wanted from Irwin *before* he hit on him and just didn't remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Remember, I'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> First ever attempt at writing in the Second Person POV. This story is also my first time writing a story without ANY dialogue.
> 
> Obviously inspired by both the play and film, this story stars LoveSickPuppy!Irwin who very rapidly becomes SickToHisStomach!Irwin. Making a guest appearance is TooDrunk!Dakin.
> 
> Honestly, I felt bad jerking Irwin around so badly in this story because I loved his character so much; but in fiction you must do what you have to do.

Every single time your eyes fell on Dakin, they had always been met by Posner's. The first time you had noticed him looking at Dakin like a love sick puppy, you had thought it was sweet. Now that you had the same problem, it did nothing but make your head spin and your stomach ache.

You felt the horror and thrill of being caught in the act when you noticed Dakin was smirking, not enough to make him appear full of himself, but just enough to let you know that he _knew_ how much you wanted him. You wondered if being wanted turned Dakin on more than the actual sex act itself. The come ons, the leers, the bravado, the chase; was all of it just some kind of glorious game to him?

You do nothing but slide your glasses back up your nose and sigh just as Dakin starts to grill you on your position regarding the merits and flaws of the Church of England and how it all relates to the current state of the monarchy.

*****

You don't dare tell Dakin that ever since that night, you had been thinking about nothing else but how nice it was to have had him beneath you, on top of you and in you. You don't tell him how much you enjoyed using your mouth and hands on him until he started to writhe and moan to such a point that a simple 'sir' couldn't escape from his lips as he climaxed for you the first time.

Despite the fact he was all hot and flushed skin, tight closed eyes and clenched hands, you don't dare tell him how beautiful he was to you as he came.

You don't tell him that after five climaxes and two hours of sleep that the two of you spent more time drifting out of instead of staying in, you still felt like an atom bomb had gone off in your head.

You don't tell him how jealous you were of his stamina; that at his age you were never like this; unlike him, you were never so needy, but at the same time still so perfect beneath it all.

You don't tell him that after he had left, you gloated to yourself in your journal. The fact that he chose you and not Posner had been no small delight. Yes, you really are that childish underneath your professional veneer.

No, you don't dare tell him any of this.

*****

You got a sudden nasty ache in the pit of your stomach that you are somehow able to hide when Dakin asks you to suck him off. You're hurt that he doesn't remember that you already have done that to him and more. Yes, you told yourself, he had been a little tipsy when he showed up to your place unannounced but it wasn't as if he was totally pissed. As much as you wanted him, you didn't want him like _that_.

No, you don't tell him anything.

You don't tell him that as that night had progressed both of you were so lost in each other that in the place of coherent English the two of you had to make do with simple words like harder, faster, slower, now, there and more.

You don't tell him how much it turned you on when he finally reached for your cock that first time, jagged breath in your ear as he said he much preferred being between your thighs than Fiona's.

You don't tell him how much you enjoyed hearing him whimper after you had taken him in your mouth again and had teased him more than you know that you should have. You don’t tell him that the sounds he made had made your body shudder almost as much as the things that he had done to you with his hands and mouth.

Yes, indeed, you don't tell him any of this. And it kills you.

*****

You opened your eyes the next morning after a very long night of marking papers and realize you are alone again. Maybe you have lost your mind. You start wondering if Dakin had actually been here in the first place. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe you _had_ been imagining what you and Dakin had done together. Maybe that subconscious realization was the reason why you hadn’t told him the ‘truth’ in the first place. Now you sit and think and try to piece together what parts of your life are real and what aren't when that sick feeling in the pit of your stomach flares up again, as it always does when you think about him too much. You start to cry, your tears eventually coming out so hard and heavy that you collapse back onto the bed with his name escaping from your lips before you mercifully fall back asleep.


End file.
